


Wish You Were Here

by jacquelee



Series: Half A Moon 2021 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Gen, I have no idea how to tag that though, Laurel isn't actually here, she's a figment of Sara's imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara's puddle jumper goes down in the ocean and when she feels all alone and hopeless her brain supplies her with unexpected but sorely needed guidance.Part of my Stargate Atlantis AU, based on Grace Under Pressure.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Half A Moon 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt The Hermit (with the definition: Soul-searching, introspection, being alone, inner guidance).

It all happened incredibly fast. One second Sara was piloting the puddle jumper on their way back to Atlantis like normal, joking with Mona about her exobiology studies and then suddenly, a general master alert sounded and they were going down in the ocean. Fast. She got shaken up quite a bit when they hit the water, but she knew she had to sent a signal to Atlantis for them to know where they went down, which was the only way for them to have any possibility of rescuing them.

After that, she checked on Mona, only to see that she was slumped over the controls, not responding to her. Panic rose in Sara, but thankfully, when she went over to examine her more closely, she saw that she was just unconscious. She had a big gash on her forehead that was bleeding profusely but otherwise didn't seem seriously injured, not that Sara was an expert in those kinds of things.

She positioned Mona in the chair in what seemed like a more comfortable way and then checked on the controls again. They were sinking fast. Too fast. The jumper's windshield would not withstand the increased pressure for much longer. As if on cue, the first crack appeared in it.

"Damn it." 

Sara hauled Mona out of the chair in a fireman's lift and carried her into the rear compartment, making a mental checklist of what she needed from the cockpit, putting Mona down as fast but still gentle as possible and returning to the cockpit, taking the essentials and then retreating again just as multiple huge cracks appeared on the glass. 

Hitting the button that closed the door, she was suddenly in complete darkness and scrambled to find the flashlight she knew was in one of the emergency supply bags. She said a silent thanks to Ava for insisting that the puddle jumpers were well stocked at any point in time and that everyone learn their contents like the back of their hands, which really came in handy right now. 

With the light of the flashlight making some eerie shadows but still being a little better than complete darkness, Sara listed in her head what she needed to do. First, she lied Mona down more comfortably on the seats, checking that she was still breathing regularly, which she was and taking out the first aid supplies to disinfect and bandage the gash as best as she could. Then she took out a tablet and checked on the puddle jumper's controls. Apparently the master alarm had not taken out all of the systems, so she was able to turn on the lights. 

But unfortunately there wasn't much else that she could do. With the cockpit completely flooded, the ship wouldn't fly. And she wasn't an engineer, she had no idea what she could do to stop them from sinking or help the others find them faster. At least the oxygen levels were still fine, so those systems still worked, but she knew the energy she had would not last forever.

Trying to remember the lessons Zari had given her, she pulled up the energy consumption chart and turned off all non-essential systems, which she only now realized also included the lights. The flashlight might be creepy but saving energy was imperative. As it was, they only had five hours of power left, then the reserve would be gone and they would run out of air.

Trying to repress her panic, she tinkered with the life support system as much as she dared to, making the air as thin as possible for them to survive. It wouldn't be great, breathing air this thin but it did get them an additional two hours. At least, Mona being unconscious meant she was breathing evenly and would not be bothered by the thin air.

Sara on the other hand had a hard time calling up her training and not panicking, knowing that the more she panicked, the more uneven her breath would be and the more oxygen she would need. She sat down on the seat opposite Mona and tried to just breathe, but it didn't work, on the contrary, not having anything concrete to do just made her think about her situation, about being trapped in a tiny, coffin like ship under tons of water with the air being as thin as it would be up on a high mountain. 

All alone. 

Her breathing quickened and she knew she had to do something, anything to stop herself from spiraling but she didn't know what. She hated being alone, she hated the dark, she hated small enclosed spaces. She tried to think of happy things, comforting things, but the only thing she could think of was Laurel. Laurel, who when they were kids had always comforted her in the dark, had come to her when she had a nightmare, had helped her through feeling alone and helpless.

Laurel, who she hadn't talked to in so many years, who possibly hadn't even gotten her message. Or maybe she had but still hadn't forgiven Sara for what had happened with Oliver or for leaving like she did. Who very likely still hated her. Logically, she knew all that, but in this moment, in this grave like ship, in this hopeless situation, the only thing she craved was seeing her sister. 

She closed her eyes and tried to take shallow but even breaths. Tried to conjure up Laurel's voice, a voice she hadn't heard in so long but still couldn't forget. Oh, how much she longed hearing that voice right now.

"I see you got yourself into quite some trouble there, Sar-bear."

Sara looked up abruptly, her heart suddenly speeding up a mile a minute. There was Laurel, sitting in the seat next to Mona as if it was the most natural thing in the world, smiling that soft smile that Sara missed so much. She shook her head, closing her eyes again, trying to calm down.

"You're not real. You're not actually here."

Rationally, she knew that to be true but something in her wanted to believe that it wasn't, that there was a way that her sister could have been transported here. Maybe the ancients- Her musings were interrupted by that joyful laughter that she remembered so well.

"Of course I'm not. I'm millions of miles away, on Earth, probably sitting in my office, working on some case. But your brain clearly decided that you need some moral support, so, here I am."

Not capable of stopping the tears forming in her eyes, Sara just let them fall, smiling through them, looking at Laurel again, drinking in the image her brain had conjured. She looked just like she remembered her, of course. Maybe her brain had a point because just looking at her sister, even just a hallucination of her, immediately made her feel much calmer. 

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Another smile.

"Of course I do. Now, let's work this out together, shall we?"


End file.
